Sea Of Emotions
by Shipbakudekuwutrugonnadoboutit
Summary: This is a BakuDeku fanfic in which the student of class 1A are graduating from UA. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou are madly in love with each other but refuse to admit it to the other which only causes them complications. Mainly BakuDeku slight KiriDeku. BoyxBoy possible smut in the future don't like, don't read! Enjoy! :)))
1. Packing

_No pov_

It's the day before graduation and Midoriya is packing his things and preparing to leave the dorms when he hears a knock at his door. He says "come in" and his childhood friend Bakugou enters his room and makes his way over to his desk chair to sit down.

"You haven't finished packing yet nerd?" he cocked his head towards the desk which was still covered in stuff that needed to be put in boxes. "Not yet Kacchan but i'm almost done."

Instead of sitting there and waiting for him to finish Bakugou decides to grab and empty box and pack away all the stuff from the desk. He then proceeded to take the box and put it with the rest, he turned to Midoriya and noticed he was emptying the drawers of his bedside table save for the top drawer he smirked to himself and turned back to the boxes to notice that over half of them were labeled _All Might Merch_.

"Hey Deku why the fuck do you still have all this All Might stuff? You're almost an adult not to mention a pro hero yourself. Not the number one hero of course 'cause that'll be me but you can always be by my side in close second."Bakugou smirked. Midoriya started smiling and simply stated "we'll see about that number one spot Kacchan I don't plan on giving it up so easily! And I couldn't just throw away all my All Might stuff we've both admired him and looked up to him since childhood, and I spent a lot of money on all this stuff, so putting them in the trash is not an option."

Bakugou sighed. "Why don't you just donate or sell them or some shit so they don't go to waste."

This was one of the many reasons Midoriya Izuku loved Bakugou Katsuki, but he would never in a million years tell him that because he's afraid of how he will react. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he'd just re established with his childhood friend turned school bully turned rival turned partner turned friend. That's a lot of titles to go through in a span of eighteen years, but throughout all of it he's had a crush on him for as long as he could remember.

"That's a great idea Kacchan, It will put my mind at ease at least!" Midoriya beamed. "Of course it is nerd. I came up with it after all."

Bakugou loved compliments from Midoriya, but like hell he'd ever admit that out loud to anyone, not even himself, he's just come to terms with liking the useless nerd. He just has a weak spot for him that he wished didn't exist because it made him feel vulnerable and he hated that feeling. He knew Midoriya would never like him back in that way, and he knows he didn't deserve it or his forgiveness for all that he'd done to him in middle school so he never asked for it. He was content with what they had now as long as Midoriya was happy, so he puts on an act for him.

"They're just fuckin' toys and posters, I don't see why you're so attached." He didn't mean to say it like that because he knew how much this stuff meant to Midoriya but it was too late.

"Uh-uh Kacchan that's not true they're action figures and plushies and pens and erasers and phone cases and backpacks and watches and bracelets and…" He continues on muttering and mumbling to himself now until Bakugou grabs his shoulder which snaps him back into reality. He just looks at Bakugou with wide eyes and Bakugou couldn't help but smile, realizing what he was doing he let go of his shoulder and looked away but it was too late Midoriya saw it and giggled.

"Was that one of Kacchans rare and almost never before seen real smiles?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Shut up dumbass! I don't know what the hell your talking about, and you didn't answer my question. Why are you so attached to all these things?" He said in hopes to change the topic away from the embarrassing thing he just did.

"Kacchan we've both idolized All Might since we were kids, he's the reason i'm here, how can i not get attached?" Midoriya blurted out. "Tch, whatever nerd." He then remembered why he came to Midoriya's room in the first place, other than to just see his cute freckled face, was to ask him to lunch which was Kirishima's idea.

"Whens your mom supposed to be here to pick you up?" Bakugou questioned. "In a few hours or so I think, why?" Midoriya replied. Bakugou made a mental note to see her before they left today. "I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the kitchen with me and have lunch with the rest of the extras in the dorms for the last time. It was Shitty hair's idea by the way."

Bakugou made sure to add in that last part so Midoriya didn't get any ideas of him being soft for any of those extras. "I'd love to Kacchan. I'll meet you there, I have a few more things left to pack." He could feel his face heat up ever so slightly.

"Let me help you nerd.", "No, umm…. Its kinda personal and… embarrassing so…" Midoriya gulped and glanced at the top drawer of his bedside table. Bakugou chuckled and then smirked.

"Ah, I see." He winked at Midoriya. "I'll leave you to it then, see ya down there." Bakugou left the room and Midoriya was a blushing muttering messy heap sitting on the floor beside his bed.


	2. Errand to run

**_Hi! so um sorry it took so long to update but i'm a procrastinator so yeah that's how that went. Anyway this chapter has adult themes and sexual activity don't like don't read Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Midoriya's POV_

As I was entering the elevator that would take me to where everyone waiting in the dining area to have lunch together in the dorms for the last time, my mind couldn't help but wonder about my earlier encounter with Kacchan.

'Does he know?'

This thought wretched through me and I couldn't shake the feeling that he did. No that's impossible he would have reacted or something if he knew so for now my secrets safe.

Not many people knew about this only a few people that I'm close with. Ururaka found out by accident and then told Iida because they're dating and she had let it slip once, Mina knew because she saw the evidence and helped me with hiding it from time to time, Kirishima knew because he'd caught me red handed once but I made sure he wouldn't tell anyone… God, I make it sound like I kill people.

No, the truth is… I'm gay. That's not the only thing though I sleep around a lot too, with a lot of different men, that I don't even remember the names of over half of to be honest. I do this because i'm lonely, and have been doing it since my second year at UA around the time when me and Kacchan had become friends again.

I really liked him, I still do, and couldn't get over the fact that we'd probably never be more than just friends and hero partners. Me being a dumb teen gave in to my hormonal teenage urges one night with some random guy who I had just met and realized that in the short night I had spent with him temporarily made me feel loved and wanted, but it had faded by the time morning rolled around so I decided to do it again but with someone different to see if it had the same effect or if it was just this guys quirk or something.

Sure enough that same feeling came back and then disappeared just as quickly. Soon this had become a habit because that feeling was like a drug to me and I just couldn't get enough of if, I had become addicted.

_Ding!_

I was pulled from my thoughts as the elevator alerted me that I had reached my destination. I exited the elevator and was immediately greeted by Ururaka who was dragging Iida around by the hand.

"Oh! Hi Deku, did you know kirishima was looking for you?" Ururaka asked. "No I didn't, thanks for letting me know. Um.. do you know where Kacchan is?" I figured since he had been the one to come and invite me I would just hang out with him.

"Bakugou? He's in the kitchen, where else would he be?" Oh right Kacchan is the best cook I know, of course he's in the kitchen. "Oh, right. Thanks Uraraka." I start to walk towards the kitchen I hear somebody calling my name.

I turn to see Kirishima jogging towards me. "Oh, hey Kiri, I heard you were looking for me?" He starts to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Hey Midoriya, uh.. Yeah I was wanting to tell you that one of your-" he put air quotes on the word "_friends _are outside." he visibly grimaced. I winced. Now? But i'm kinda busy.

"Really? How long has he been waiting?" I question. I'm kinda nervous to hear the question because when I make them wait too long they get angry and when they get angry they can do very irrational things such as selling me out to the public for what I do.

Lets just say we don't want that happening. "He's only been out there for a few minutes. Do you want me to ask him to leave, i'll tell him you're busy." kirishima offers. "No i'll just go out there real fast, you know what happens if I make them angry."

He nods and then asks "well do you at least want me to come with you?" I shake my head no. "No, you probably don't want to be there for this kiri." he says a small "oh" and then nods again. "Well if you need me just call me, Ok?" "Alright, will do. Can you tell everybody I'll probably be late, if they ask why just say I had an errand to run."

"Alright...and Midoriya?" "yeah?" I give him a questioning look. "Be safe." his gaze lingers as I nod and then he turns and walks away.

Well I might as well get this over with instead of making him wait even longer, I turn and head for the doors to leave. Once outside a black unmarked car with tinted windows honks their horn from the parking lot. I walk up and open the passenger side door seeing who it was I sat down immediately and closed the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the wait but this is gonna have to be quick. I gotta get back in there." He gives me a look but then unbuckled his belt and unbuttons his pants revealing his (rather small) penis and orders me to "suck it" and so I do but to be honest it doesn't even hit the back of my throat but I hollow my cheeks nonetheless so I could get this over with quickly.

While i'm bobbing my head my thoughts wander to Kacchan. I bet his dick is easily four times the size of this guys, I then mentally slap myself. I shouldn't be thinking of Kacchan at a time like this, and with that thought I felt him grab a fistful of my curly green hair and push me down roughly only to cum in my mouth. But he doesn't let go. He actually orders me to "swallow it" and so I do.

At this point it doesn't bother me anymore, he's just gonna have to pay extra. I sat up and he fixed his clothing, pulled out his wallet and handed me my payment but I didn't pull my hand away I simply gestured for more and gave him an expectant look. He huffed and rolled his eyes but handed me an extra 100 dollar bill anyway.

I simply smiled, got out of the car, and watched him drive away. I walked back to the dorm entrance only to see Kiri waiting for me there.

"So, who was it?" he asks. "The mayor" I state with a smile on my face and show him the big wad of cash id just received.

He simply rolled his eyes and motioned for me to start walking, so I do. He then follows me to the kitchen where I find Kacchan in front of a bunch of steaming and boiling pots and pans.

"Hey Kacchan!" I say cheerily. He turns to see me and Kiri standing in the doorway. "Hey losers" he says with no real malice in his voice. I smile and then remember that I need to go wash my mouth out.

"Uh, could you guys excuse me for just a minute, I'll be right back." they both nod and I walk off to the bathroom.

_Bakugou's POV_

I watched Deku as he left glancing down at his ass as he went, then I looked up to see Shitty Hair watching me so turn back around to continue what I was doing but as I did I knocked over a pan. I made an attempt to catch it and just as I grabbed the handle, very hot grease jumps out and lands across my whole arm.

"FUCK!" I yell.

Quickly dropping the pan and rushing to the sink, turning it on, and then proceeded to stick my whole arm under the cold water. Kirishima grabs some dish towels and tosses a few over the mess and then helps me while I try to cool my irritated skin.

I guess some of the extras heard all the noise 'cause a few seconds later they came rushing in to see what happened. Deku was in that group but not for long as he turns and rushes out only to return with a first aid kit in hand.

Before I know it he's by my side with my arm out towards him while he puts some kind of petroleum-based ointment on my arm and is wrapping it in bandages, asking me

"Kacchan are you alright?" effectively snapping me out of my little trance. "M'fine Nerd."

I pull my arm away and move to clean up the mess on the floor. 'Great way to make a fool of yourself Katsuki. Dammit why was I so c-' my thoughts were interrupted by fake Pikachu's high pitched whines. "Aww man why'd it have to be my bacon?" everyone laughs at him and I grumble. "Come make your own goddamn bacon."

* * *

**_Honestly same Bakugou. _**

**_This chapter was longer than the first which was only 998 words while this one is 1,471 words so i'm proud of myself._**

**_Don't forget to like, follow, and leave a review if you see fit._**

**_See you guys next chapter!_**


End file.
